


Meaningless

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said Tasha died a meaningless death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in April 2008 on fanfiction.net.

Deanna Troi headed to the arboretum. It had been several weeks since Tasha's funeral. Her body had been buried in space, but someone had placed a headstone underneath a tree. Deanna suspected that it was Data's doing. Although he denied having emotion, he was a sentimental individual and he truly cared for Tasha.

Deanna placed the pot of flowers next to the memorial. She knelt down to run her fingers over the stone and a tear escaped her eye as she read the words.

_Natasha Yar_  
 _2337 - 2364_  
 _Beloved Friend and Colleague_  
 _May you rest in peace among the stars._

She started to speak. "Tasha, the ship hasn't been the same without you. Worf has taken over your job, but he can never replace you. He did some Klingon ritual in your honor to ensure your place in Sto-vo-kor. He puts on a brave face, but I can feel his pain. He really misses you."

"Beverly is gone now," Deanna continued. "She accepted a position as the head of Starfleet Medical. Wesley stayed behind, and Will and Worf are looking after him. He's growing up so fast. He's working in engineering with Geordi, and sometimes he is on the bridge flying the ship."

"Captain Picard has been somber lately. Well, more so than usual. He was extremely touched by your farewell message. We had a lovely service for you. We met on the holodeck to watch your recording and then we all went to Ten-Forward where Will organized a New Orleans style funeral with jazz and a party. We shared stories about you for hours."

"Data seems lost without you. He still keeps a small holographic image of you that he takes out to look at on occasion. He just got a cat last month. She's an orange kitten named Spot. He talks to her about you, and she meows back understandingly. I think having a pet is a good step in his personal development."

"I've overheard crewmembers talking about your death. The randomness of it scares them. They whisper that you died a meaningless death, that it was senseless and pointless," Deanna took a deep breath before continuing.

"You died an honorable death in the line of duty. You gave your life rescuing me. Whatever others say, I want you to know this…"

She stood up and said, "It is meaningful to me."


End file.
